


The Last Lap

by robotjellyfish



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, rintori - Freeform, souai, sourinai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori swims his last race against Rin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Lap

The time had flowed away from him too quickly and now the swim clubs end of year tradition had begun in full force.

"Isn’t there anyone here who can beat me!" Rin challenged with his usual zeal as he burst through the door, his Samezuka jacket draped over his shoulder like a cloak. His entrance reminded more than a few of the second and third years of Seijuurou and Ai caught many of their faces paling in fear of what was to come.

But Ai was ready. He’d been training for this day. Momo, who clearly hadn’t learned his lesson even with Seijuurou as his brother, bounced at Ai’s side.

"Rin-senpai I can do it race me!" he replied enthusiastically, is hand raised in the air waving frantically for Rin’s attention. The other members of the club glanced at the boy sympathetically, but did nothing to stop him. Rin laughed again, flashing a grin that showed all of his dangerous teeth.

"That’s the spirit Momo, that’s what I like to see!" Rin rolled his shoulders sharply, knocking the jacket to the floor he strode over to the starting block, Momo bouncing over to the one beside him. They took their positions, Momo jumping into the water to get into position for the backstroke. The countdown began, and then they were off.

\- - -

Anyone could have predicted Momo’s loss, he swam with even more shouting and splashing than usual swimming harder than he probably had at the relay. He now lay flat on his back at the edge of the pool. his feet still dangling in the water utterly defeated.

"I’m done….it’s over for me…..tell Gou-san that I love her," he mumbled deliriously. The next race began, and everyone ignored him.

Ai watched each race carefully, his eyes wide and serious as he tried to take in everything about Rin’s swimming. Rin swam freestyle, while the other club members went with their best stroke. Whatever he was up against though Rin seemed to glide through the water, he moved through it without hardly causing a splash as if he’d become a part of it himself and despite the speed with which he swam he moved with pinpoint accuracy, his body cutting right through the middle of the lane. The challenger was often left in the wake of his kicks and Rin cheered each victory with the usual grin. There was nothing really different about the way Rin was swimming and yet Ai couldn’t help but feel Rin seemed more alive than ever right then. His smile was the widest he’d ever seen it, a smile that grew right from his heart and lit up his whole body. A real smile. He couldn't take his eyes off him.

Ai smiled fondly as he watched Rin win yet another race, forgetting for a moment how seriously he should be watching in preparation for his own challenge. He felt his heart swell with love and admiration for the red head. A feeling he though couldn’t possibly grow any bigger.

"Ai, you’re going to race me too right?" snapped from his musings Ai looked up at his captain, startled for a moment before he quickly replied. 

"R..r..right…. Yes!" tripping over his words Ai bowed sharply, more out of habit than anything and quickly scurried over to the pool side. A quick glance around told him he was he last one, this would be Rin’s final race. He faltered as he climbed onto the starting block, suddenly reluctant to swim.

He didn’t want to swim. He didn’t want to race Rin. As soon as this race was over then it would all be over, Rin would officially be resigning as captain. He would be leaving the club and this would be their last race at Samezuka. Rin would be leaving.

"Oi Ai, don’t go easy on my now," Rin teased, his grin softening as he sensed the other boys hesitation.

"Right!” he nodded, replying more firmly this time. Now was not the time to hesitate. He remembered then what Momo had told him, this was not their last summer or their last race. As long as thy were alive they would have plenty more. Maybe not in the same pool as part of the same team, but there would be more. 

Pulling his goggles over his eyes Ai took up the starting position and waited for the countdown.

At the signal they moved, their silhouettes perfectly aligned as they dove. From there Ai’s world become nothing but the water around him. He couldn't even see Rin as he focused on gaining his rhythm, moving his body in the most efficient way possible as Sousuke had taught him. 

He kept his gaze focused ahead as his lithe form cut through the water. Today felt different. It was the same pool, the same one he’d trained in for two years now and yet today the water felt warmer, alive somehow. He could feel it pulsing with energy filling him with a sense of urgency as if it were trying to tell him something. The water wasn’t trying to stop him though, in fact he felt it was carrying him, pushing him so he went faster, moving our of his way and forming a clear path. He’d never felt a sensation like this while swimming with Rin.

But this time he wasn’t swimming WITH Rin, he was swimming AGAINST him.

They came to the turn almost neck and neck but Rin’s strong kick had him shooting into the lead. It was only then Ai finally caught a proper glimpse of him, saw Rin’s form now from the water. 

Then the cheers came to him. They weren’t exactly loud or energetic but the tired voices echoed clearly. At first he thought they were cheering for their captain, but then he heard it loud and clear. It was his name. The were cheering for him, willing him to at least steal away one victory from Rin.

And then he could see Rin right in front of him and then everything seemed to slow down. The pool opened up before him, the lane dividers vanished as did the cheering crowd. The whole building seemed to disappear and it was as if he were swimming in a vast, open ocean.

All he could hear now was the sound of their bodies cutting through the water, their legs kicking and arms splashing. Ai began to put more force into his kicks, releasing the stamina he’d been holding back for the last leg of the race. 

He drew closer to Rin, though he still couldn’t quite seem to get that final push, that one that would have him taking the lead.

He was almost level with Rin when he made the mistake of looking a the other boy. He caught sight of Rin from the corner of his eye and his gaze was pulled over to him. Ai couldn’t stop it.

The sight he saw then made his breath hitch. Now he could really see Rin swimming. He could see the powerful muscles in the others arms and shoulders work, he could see the cocky grin and he could see he glint in Rin’s eyes. Eyes that were only focused on a point far beyond the finish line, further even that the training that await him in Australia. Eyes that could see their dream right in front of them, within their grasp. Eyes that could see victory. Rin’s form like that took his breath away.

Ai’s moment of admiration caused him to pause, his stroke slowed and he sank swallowing a mouthful of water. Coughing and shaking his head Ai snapped out of his revive but it was too late, Rin had already shot ahead and in the few seconds it took for Ai to regain his rhythm Rin had won.

\- - -

Ai sat at he edge of the pool next to Momo, who was still flat on the floor his eyes closed. Ai hung his head, silently berating himself for being such a fool and losing focus like that. He must have looked like a complete idiot.

The rest of team had fallen silent again, Ai’s defeat had been he final blow and now they were all wiped out most unable to even stand.

His vision darkened suddenly although Ai didn’t seem to notice at first.

"Ai you did good," the voice was gentle, encouraging, not trying to console or coddle him.

Lifting his head slightly Ai realised someone had dropped a towel onto his head and judging by the legs he could see walking away from him that person had been Rin.  
His head dropped back down, staring at the pool. He still felt rather bitter about his defeat and felt he’d earned a few moments to wallow in self pity. But still, the sight of Rin swimming beside him was one he would never forget.

\- - -

"I’m sorry Yamazaki-senpai, I let all your hard work go to waste," Ai’s shoulders slumped and he frowned as he delivered the bad news to Sousuke, Knowing that he would be facing a race against Rin Ai had asked Sousuke for a little extra help. Ai had expected Sousuke to refuse but the other boy had seemed happy to give Ai some tips again, ‘Just make sure you kick his ass for me’ he’d said. Ai had failed to do that.

"What happened out there anyway Ai? You seemed to lose momentum for a moment," Rin shot the smaller boy a concerned glance over the drink he was sipping.

"I …ah…got a cramp!" put on the spot suddenly Ai’s shoulders tensed, his eyes widening in the way they did whenever he was panicking. Sousuke could read his reaction quite clearly, the blatant lie wasn’t fooling him he’d already figured out what happened. After all he was much the same.

"Hmmmm, did you stretch properly? You gotta do these things right you know," Rin took an authoritative tone despite no longer officially being the club captain.

Sousuke laughed, his chuckle deep and rich as he ruffled Ai’s hair.

"Don’t worry, you’ll beat him next time," he grinned, Ai smiled relaxing slightly.

"Anyway, aren’t you going to congratulate me on my victory. I beat everyone on the team!" Rin said, scowling. Sousuke snorted and shook his head.

"I hear there’s something far more important I should be congratulating, right?" he turned to look at Ai then and both Sousuke and Rin were smiling at him. 

"Right, Ai’s the captain of the team now, take care of them for me," Rin smile was gentle, almost sad as he said this. He really would miss them.

"Make sure you whip them back into shape," Sousuke chuckled, "Rin let them all get away with far too much."

"Oi, are you saying I’m a bad captain?" Rin scowled again though the impending fight was easily stopped by Ai’s laughter.

"Right, I will," he promised, his smile the brightest with of them had ever seen it. They knew the team was in good hands.

"Well I guess you both did well today so come on, dinner is my treat," Sousuke said.

"Where's Momo anyway, I thought he was coming with us?" Rin asked, looking around as if he expected Momo to jump out at them at any moment. The four of them had all planned to head out together in celebration of their results at he relay and just to hang out.

"Ah he’s asleep. I tried to wake him up but I think he must have been really worn out from today," Ai answered.

"Well I guess he can come along next time, we still have some time before Rin abandons us for Australia," Sousuke teased.

~ omake ~

Shortly after he’d finished eating Ai’s phone rang.

"Nitori-senpai!! Why didn’t you wake me!!" Momo’s yell was heard clearly by everyone around the table.

"I tried Momo-kun but you wouldn’t wake up," Ai slowly put the phone back to his ear, still winching after having caught the full blast of the other boys shout.  
"We’ve only just finished eating though so why don’t you meet up with us and we can go somewhere else?" he suggested, looking to both Sousuke and Rin who nodded in approval.

"Ok, I will be right there don’t leave me behind this time!" He hung up without even giving Ai the chance to reply. He hadn't even asked where there were. With a tired sigh Ai quickly mailed their location to Momo and then the three of them headed to the nearest conbini. 

“Nitori-senpai!!” Momo shouted as he caught sight of them all standing outside the cafe they'd just eaten at. Ai stood with Rin and Sousuke either side of them, each of them holding out a can of the 'You too can savour the feeling of stag beetles. Our finest thick, sugar honey drink' Momo seemed to like. 

“Sorry we left you behind,” they all chimed. Momo's usual big grin grew and he threw himself at his favourite target. Ai. 

“Nitori-senpai!” he yelled again, wrapping the other boy in a tight hug ignoring the offered drink for now. Both Rin and Sousuke laughed and in unison they hugged the two boys from either side. All four boys were laughing now, held together in one big hug. 

A/N: The 'You too can savour the feeling of stag beetles. Our finest thick, sugar honey drink' thing is from the drama CD. A drink that Momo of course loves and no one else dares try (although Rin had the misfortune of trying it once)


End file.
